home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 685 (16 Jan 1991)
Synopsis and Michael's first dinner date isn't quite what they'd planned.]] Donald tows Patricia's clapped out car back to the Caravan Park where Ben takes a look at it. He thanks her for helping Bobby. Hearing the phone ringing, Ben goes back into the house. It's Pippa calling from a phone box, bringing him up to speed about what has happened. When she gets off the phone, she and Michael are going to book a couple of motel rooms in Larandella and come back tomorrow. She asks Ben to make sure Sally understands that this is all unavoidable. Marilyn has called Alf for advice about what to do about Ernie Jacobs and her house purchase. With a wicked gleam in his eye, Alf reminds Marilyn about the cooling off period that's in her contract. One phone call to Ernie to say she has gone cold and he'll be around like a shot. There isn't a motel room to be had in Larandella because there's a wildly popular Rodeo and Gymkhana on at the moment. Instead, Pippa and Michael haul two old mattresses and some blankets out of the gypsy van and set up camp beside a billabong. Just like Alf had predicted, Ernie comes around to see Marilyn. Moments later, Alf, Adam, Jack and Helen come into the house. They're all interested in hearing what Ernie has to say. At first he tries to wriggle his way out of the situation but he is cornered. The others know exactly what he has been up to and mention reporting him to everything from the Real Estate Institute to the Police. Alf gives Ernie a stark choice. Honesty or ruin. Either give Marilyn her money back and honour his original contract with Helen and Jack or face the consequences. As they eat by a campfire, Pippa worries about what Sally's thinking. Michael senses that Haydn won't be too happy either. A defeated Ernie leaves and Alf says he enjoyed that. Jack asks Marilyn if there are any motels around; he doesn't like driving at night. Marilyn insists that he and Helen stay with her. After all, it is their house. Patricia is in the Fletcher's, after enjoying a meal cooked by Ben. Sally is annoyed that Pippa isn't coming home that night and won't go up to bed in case she rings again. When Patricia brings Christopher upstairs to bed, Ben tries talking to Sally. No luck. Pippa and Michael have gone to bed on their separate mattresses and blankets that smell of mothballs. Pippa says she feels stupid - she is used to saying goodnight to everyone. Michael tells her he won't laugh and that the stars won't laugh. She says goodnight to all the kids and finally to Michael. When she wakes at 8a.m. the following morning, Michael is already up and dressed. He hands her a cup of tea and goes to fill up the van's radiator with water. When he gets to the road, there is no sign of the van. It has been stolen. All they can do now is take to the road and hitch-hike. Ernie comes back to the Beach House with a cheque refunding Marilyn and contracts for Jack and Helen to sign. They tell Ernie that they too have cooled off since last night. They've realised that the reason why they liked the house so much was because of the touches Marilyn had brought to the place. They feel she deserves to buy it instead of them - and at the original price. Ernie starts to protest so Alf reissues his threat to ruin his reputation. He also twists Ernie's arm and makes him agree to pay her legal and conveyancing expenses. Thanks to a lift they got from an old guy and his flea-ridden dog, Pippa and Michael are finally back. So too is the gypsy van - it is being reversed back into its old space by Adam. He hops out and explains how he and Matt spotted it dumped on the side of the road 50km up the coast. Whoever stole it must have been off their faces. Oh, and it needs a new radiator. When he has gone, Pippa and Michael laugh. Showered and changed into new clothes, Pippa and Michael tell Ben about their adventure. Sally comes in and attacks Michael. She blames him for making Pippa stay away and orders him to stay away from her. Cast Main cast *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie Guest cast *Patricia Coleman - Pam Western *Ernie Jacobs - David Weatherley *Jack Cody - Colin Taylor *Helen Cody - Jan Adele *Christopher Fletcher - Dylan McCready Writer - Mary Dagmar Davies Director - Michael Ailwood Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 684 (15 Jan 1991) Next Ep Ep 686 (21 Jan 1991) Category:1991 episodes.